


Smiles Don't Lie

by Crowsfan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsfan/pseuds/Crowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake’s got a problem, one he really doesn’t want solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles Don't Lie

Jake’s got a problem, one he really doesn’t want solved.

He can’t stop thinking about Amy Santiago. He’s almost as bad as Boyle gets, sitting there at his desk, thinking about how beautiful she is when she smiles.

Jake’s dated a lot, but it’s different with Amy. Because when she smiles at him, it’s so genuine and loving.

She’s got a hundred different nicknames for him. Idiot, dork, moron. Jake doesn’t care because she also calls him babe sometimes.

Jake loves every moment he spends with her. He loves waking up with her next to him, her hands resting on his bare chest. He cracks a dumb joke and she calls him an idiot, and tells him he isn’t as funny as he thinks he is. But then she says she loves him anyway and Jake has to have her right then.

He loves that they can sit in silence and it’s never awkward or weird. After years of working next to each other, it feels natural for him to watch TV while she reads her book, her feet sitting in his lap.

She gets it when he gets sucked into solving a case and doesn’t come home until early morning. But he loves the way she pulls him close when he tries to slip under the covers without waking her.

It’s not a fling, but he’s not going full Boyle. He seriously wants it to work with her, but he’s equally desperate that they don’t ruin their friendship if things fall apart. He just wants her in his life.

But he’s not worried about that, not at all. Because when she smiles at him, Jake knows that Amy feels the same way.

Jake doesn’t know how to tell Amy how he feels. He’s never felt like this, so he’s never learnt the words. Oh, but he wishes he did, because he wants to tell her.

He worries sometimes that he’s annoying her, with the way he wants to be with her all the time.

But he’s never had a girlfriend who didn’t run for the hills when she found out about his crushing debts. There are so many things he wants to give her, but all she wants from Jake is him, and it’s an exhilarating feeling to think that he’s enough.

So many nights they just spend in, drinking wine and talking. They have their own world and neither of them really want to leave it. Jake’s not even sure if the rest of the squad knows they’re together.

Jake just wants so badly to see her keep on smiling. Even if it’s not at him.

He hopes he always can, that he’s always going to be enough for her. But Jake can’t begrudge her anything, he loves her too much to want to try hold her back.

Jake’s got Amy on his mind, all night and all day. He’s hypnotised by her smile.

God, but he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by the song "Smiles Don't Lie" by the Thundamentals, check them out, they're awesome.


End file.
